Hamilton watches Hamilton
by Owners fluffy knight
Summary: the founding fathers watch the play, Alex freaks out, and Lams is a thing.
1. taken from there time

Introduction

Alexander pov

The general and I head towards the makeshift base to finish more correspondents. As we entered the temporary office we noticed another person in strange clothing facing away from us wearing a small no sleeves undershirt( tank top) and a sort of long tight black breeches of sorts(skinny jeans), with no shoes. They did not wear a powdered wig but instead had there natural black hair tied into a ponytail at the top of there head with a…... ribbon?

The general asks "whom are you and what is your purpose here?"They turn around and I am surprised to see that they are actually a girl. They smile and say.

"I am here to borrow you your Excellency and Alexander for a time."The general responds with.

" we do not have the time to delay our work I'm sorry my lady." she laughed then got serious.

"You don't have much of a choice loves." The world went black….

Lafayette pov

Laurens and I are making our way to our tents for the night when a lady wearing men's breeches and a revealing shirt waved us over. We looked towards each other before going to her.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette, and John Laurens I am here to borrow your time." the women said. I just was shocked at the uses of my full name by a woman wearing little clothing. John then said.

"What for?" she smiled and said

"Is there a point in telling you if it's not a request?" next thing I know the world goes dark.

my pov

I walked into Hercules Mulligan's tailor and find him in the back room. I make my presence known by saying. "Excuse me sir but I am here to borrow your time." I know I startled him when he jumped. Hercules turned, and like the others, was confused by my clothing.

"Women what you are wearing is indecent what do you think you are doing?" he said. I laughed at that because of course, the tailor would say that.

"Sir Mulligan that is irrelevant, but I suppose your reaction was better than Lafayette's." he seemed shocked at the mention of his friend. Before he could respond I transported him to the waiting room

I take my self to Martha Washington's house and knock on the door. A slave opens the door I freeze time so she doesn't see me. I make it to Martha's room and resume time. She hasn't noticed me yet. " ma'am I am here to borrow your time." she jumps and looks at me in a panic.

" how did you get in my house? Who are you?" there was fear in her voice. I smile and calmly move towards her, she takes a step back.

" Miss I mean you no harm I just simply going to borrow your time," I tell her. She seems more frightened and shakes her head no. "_sigh _I never stated it as a question. You have no chose love." I transported her to the room. I bring others to the room Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, James Madison, Eliza, and Angelica Schuyler. Now I have one last person to get Philip Hamilton.


	2. the reason why

Pov Philip

I am the last one to wake up. As I sit up I remember what that girl said. She said they would not know who I am because I was not born yet.

I look around and I see all eyes are on me. My dad is the first to speak(that's no surprise) "who are you? You are the only one hear we do not know." I don't know what to say to him. I can't just blurt out 'hey I am your son' because I don't exist yet and I don't know how to explain that to him. Luckily I don't have to because the girl appears in front of me.

My Pov

I appear in front of Philip and see everybody is looking at him. Well was looking at him there now looking at me. I am glad I took their weapons. "What have you done to us woman?" said Hamilton.

"I am borrowing your time as I have said, I do not lie, anyway the boy in front of you is from around 19 to 20 years in the future. His name is Philip Hamilton he is Eliza and Alexander's son." I said, the two soon to be parents look absolutely floored.

" she's not lying Pop's, she said that I would be the only one whom would be from the future," Philip said. I nod to what Philip said. George Washington spoke up next

"We need to leave. We are in the middle of a war miss!" I laugh at that then I respond.

" After we are done here I will return you to the time at which I took you, time will not past for your comrades Generale Gwash." he looked taken aback by my statement.

" Gwash?" he said after a few minutes of quiet.

" It's a shortened version of your name. I am from the year 2019 and speed is everything," I answer.

"2019? Did we win the war? Are we free?" Alexander cut in. I decide to mess with them I put on a sad face and look down.

" Yes you won the war but in the war of 1812 the British took over again." they looked very distraught I laugh and said, "nawh we won 1812 too we are free just couldn't resite messing with you."

" that's not something to laugh about woman!" Thomas Jefferson said.

"What are we here for?" Asked John. back up and raise my head up a little higher before speaking.

"To watch a musical play about one of you." Thomas Jefferson and a few others looked slightly pissed.


End file.
